


Be My Pie?

by pieandart



Series: The Epic Porn of Sam and Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Episode: s01e05 Bloody Mary, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandart/pseuds/pieandart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shower before bed on Chapter 5 of The Epic Love Story of Sam and Dean: Season 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Pie?

The words shouldn't be at all sexy. Sam isn't supposed to want to kiss Dean numb because of pie.

Sam watches Dean's eyes roam over his skin and sighs, getting in the shower. Dean pins him against the wall. He hadn't seen Sam's body in a while, not that he remembered anyways. He had lost some muscle probably from not hunting, but was still sexy as hell.

"God, I wish I remembered the other night." Dean whispers in the kisses he was giving his brother's neck.

"We have to be quiet. Charlie's asleep."

"Then try not to moan too loud, Sammy." Dean smirks and gives Sam a peck on the lips before kissing a trail to Sam's cock.

Dean adjusts himself kneeled on the tile floor and looks up at Sam, lust blown green eyes and takes the younger's cock in his hands, licking around the base and up his length.

Sam's large hands grip on Dean's short hair involuntarily when Dean fills his mouth.

It had been a while since Dean had been with a guy, as long s Sam had gone to Stanford. He chokes a bit at Sam's length before acknowledging that his throat isn't use to Sammy's size anymore. Soon adjusting, Sam starts biting in moans that want to punch out of him.

"De..." he whispers soft moans, not wanting to make noise. He can feel Dean grinning around his cock and god does it feel good.

Dean sucks and hollows his cheeks and uses all the tricks his tongue knows. Sam's almost shaking and pulling at Dean's hair. So Dean looks up at Sam, their eyes meeting as Dean swallows around Sam's cock head.

Sam grunts rather loudly when he cums and Dean swallows every drop.

Sam's out of breath against the wall, using it to support his weight when Dean gets up, grinning.

"Better than pie." Dean snaps his tongue and licks his lips.

"Shut up." Sam rolls his eyes and elbows Dean out of the warm water. He puts the water on cold. 

"Dude!" Dean elbows him back, wanting warm water.

"Dean, it's really hot."

"I know I'm hot, but I hate cold showers."

"Well just deal with it." Sam began washing his hair, eyes closed in the water.

"Damn you're hot." Dean moans out softly, getting himself off. Sam quickly rinses his hair and kisses Dean, helping him.

It's quick and messy and Dean didn't mind the cold water anymore after.


End file.
